


He’s mine

by Emilongbottom99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, dom! Valkyrie, sub! Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilongbottom99/pseuds/Emilongbottom99
Summary: Thor just so happens to be undeniably in lust with Valkyrie. And unfortunately for the god of thunder, Valkyrie happens to be extremely perceptive.*thorkyrie fic* *post ragnarok, pre infinity war*





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic takes place right after Thor Ragnarok ends and infinity war begins. (Let’s pretend that there was a lot more time in between than what’s showed in the movie)**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~Valkyrie has always been extremely perceptive.

To be a Valkyrie, one has to be very conscious of her surroundings; they were never to be caught off guard. 

Even still, she couldn’t help but be a little surprised at the prospect that the almighty lord of thunder was sporting a bit of a crush on the Valkyrie. 

She had always noticed the occasional dopey grin that Thor would throw in her direction time to time when he thought she wasn’t looking, but she had always written it off as awed admiration for the Valkyries, not _Valkyrie_. 

Part of Valkyrie found it ironic really. She had never done anything for the God—besides assistance in the battle of Sakkar—except help his michievous brother in teasing him.  And their first meeting was anything but cordial; it had taken Valkyrie a fair bit of time just to warm up to the god. 

And to be completely honest, Valkyri had always thought that Thor could have anyone he wanted. It simply made no sense for the god to want a crass alchoholic and washed up hero, and yet here we are. 

Since taking off towards earth to rebuild Asgard, Thor has insisted for Valkyrie’s help in assisting him in teaching the common asgardians mortal combat in the form of various training activities. 

And often times, Valkyrie would find herself alone in the training rooms, practicing deep into the afternoon after the training activities were finished. The loss of her people reminded her that she should always strive to be a better warrior, and now was her time to make up the days lost on Sakkar when she was devoid of motivation to do anything else but wallow in alcohol and self-pity. 

Sometimes, Thor would catch her during these times, some days merely peaking his head through and continuing on his way, other times to sit and study her combat skills as a “means for learning new fighting methods”, or so the god proclaims. 

Though what had once started as a purely learning experience in Thor’s mind had completely turned into something else as the days went by. 

It didn’t take a genius to know when Valkyrie was being looked at versus when she was being _ogled_ at. 

And the god of thunder certainly did _ogle_. 

It had come to Valkyrie’s attention quite quickly that Thor had basically already learned all there was to fighting due to his own experience—what with being a god and all—and therefore didn’t need her assistance in learning new fighting styles.

It took Valkyrie only slightly longer to realize that the feeling of Thor’s piercing eyes tracking her every movement had made the switch to tracing her movement in an almost subliminal manner. 

Even though Valkyrie has been careful not to make direct eye contact so far during her training sessions, she can still see out of her peripherals the blazing hot stare Thor has been drilling into her as he watches. 

His eyes would trail her body unperturbed, his desire easily seeping through his expression, completely under the impression that all this time, Valkyrie hasn’t noticed. 

But Valkyrie noticed _everything_. She noticed the way his Adam’s apple would bob imperceptively once Valkyrie gave a particularly ferocious yell and swipe at the practice mannequin. Or how his eyes would greedily trail the drop of sweat steadily dripping down Valkyrie’s neck during one of her water breaks. 

Thor would always give Valkyrie one of his bright and dorky smiles once her training was over, almost making Valkyrie completely forget that the god had been leering at her for almost a whole 45 minutes. 

And afer practice, he would act as though nothing happened. He would still let his face slip into that familiar dopey smile as he looked at her longingly from across the communal dining room, and he would occasionally blush and let out a frusterated stutter when Valkyrie’s teasing hit a particular sore spot, but it was as if his firey, persistent, and _wanting_ stares that regularly happened had never even crossed his mind outside of that training room.

So, being the ever blunt person that she was, Valkyrie had long decided, that she was going to confront the god of thunder about this whether he liked it or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie had been thrumming in anticipation all day.

She was positively _living_ at the idea of finally confronting the god on his...staring tendencies. 

As the days went by whilst being stuck on a ship with the one-eyed god, Valkyrie discovered that there was only one thing she loved almost as much as alcohol, and that was seeing the mighty god of thunder embarrassed. 

It was extremely entertaining due to the fact that he was supposed to be the captain of the ship and yet could be reduced to a bumbling mess the minute Valkyrie started teasing him. 

So, when the time came, Valkyrie had very thoroughly thought out what she was going to say to Thor.

She even made sure to only consume a finite amount of alcohol as to not stunt her tongue. 

Just as the Valkyrie had expected, Thor had stayed after their vigorous group excersise to watch Valkyrie try out a few particularly difficult swordsmanship moves on the test mannequin. 

And just as Valkyrie expected, Thor’s intense and wanting stare never left her form all the while. 

Valkyrie made sure to work herself up to a substantial sweat before opting to end her personal session. 

Thor, intinctively knowing that it was his time to leave, pushed himself from his sitting position. 

But before Thor could exit the training room, Valkyrie halted his actions, her back still facing towards him as she guzzled down some water. 

“Wait.” 

Her strong and unyielding voice rang out through the empty training room. 

And though she couldn’t see him, she could feel him suddenly hesitate by the door with a surprised jolt. Valkyrie allowed herself a small sly smile before turning to the god. 

Valkyrie’s smirk widened further as she watched Thor’s wide eye trail the water that was dripping down the side of lower lip and onto her neck. 

She deliberately cleared her throat and let out a light bark of laughter when Thor had the nerve to look embarrassed from being caught. 

Thor awkwardly cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, trying to act as casual as possible. 

“And wh—why exactly did you want me to wait?” 

Valkyrie’s eyes shined as she stepped closer. 

“Oh, I think you know why.” 

“No...I’m afraid I really don’t know why.” 

Valkyrie took another step closer to Thor so that she could clearly see the worry lines etched on his forehead and the way his meaty biceps subconsciously clenched and unclenched at his sides. 

“So, you haven’t been the one undressing me with your eyes these past weeks during training?”

Valkyrie said this in a light and patronizing voice, her lips forming the words in a delicate and spiteful manner. 

She watched Thor’s Adam’s apple bob as he suddenly inhaled sharply. 

“N-no that’s not what—that’s not what I’ve been doing.”

Thor spluttered out, his tone deep and indignant, though his face turned beet red and it looked as if he was trying his hardest to not look absolutely mortified by Valkyrie’s claim.

Valkyrie let out a light laugh at Thor’s obvious discomfort. There was something so satisfying in seeing such a strong man struggle and succumb to a stronger woman.

“It’s okay, really.”

Valkyrie could almost see Thor visibly sigh as if he been left off the hook. 

Although his shoulders still remained tensed, and his hands almost seemed to be clasped tighter than a few seconds ago. 

Valkyrie couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she knew her next words would shatter the small morsel of calm that Thor had heeded through her earlier words. 

Valkyrie couldn’t help the devilish grin that marked her beautiful features as she uttered the next words, her eyes wide and innocent, her head slightly cocked to the side as she peered at Thor.

“If you wanted to fuck me, all you had to do was ask”.

A deliberate pause.

“Y _our majesty._ ” 

Valkyrie said this in the same light and airy tone, her lips curling into a sweet and slight smile as she said those vulgar words.

She could see Thor visibly cringe once the “your majesty” portion hit is ears in Valkyrie’s mocking tone. It was almost as if it physically pained him to hear those words uttered from Valkyrie’s mouth.

Thor immediately cut in after Valkyrie finished speaking and proceeded to splutter various frantic excuses about how “he had never thought about copulating with her” and how “he was sure that she was a lovely woman to copulate with, but he didn’t have time to do that with anyone”. 

He seemed to be working himself up quite a bit although Valkyrie did nothing but stare at the god in utter amusement. 

And normally, Valkyrie would have stopped there. Her mission had been achieved after all, but something about the god of thunder’s current state made Valkyrie... _bothered_. 

Bothered may have not been the right word, but she had certainly felt bothered by the fact that a tingly feeling had surged down her spine the minute Thor had gotten flustered. 

She realized that beyond the basic entertainment Thor provided when he was embarrassed by her teasing, there was something else there. 

She _liked_ it. 

She liked getting Thor unraveled and jumbled.

There was something inherently provocative about the fact that she could get such a man so out of sorts with minimal effort.

And she couldn’t deny the surge of warmth and thrill of excitement that had started in her stomach and spread down to that familiar region between her legs. 

So naturally, as Valkyrie does, she decided to push her limits. 

She took yet another step towards the god, this time so that they were only a hairsbreadth apart, and she placed her hand lightly on Thor’s taut forearm. 

Thor had immediately stopped talking and was looking at her with a cautious expression, like a thief caught redhanded. 

Valkyrie looked intently into Thor’s eyes as she bit her lip in the most seductive manner she could muster.

She felt Thor’s breath catch in his throat as she leaned up on her tippy toes and brought her plump lips to the crescent of his ear. 

“You know, you could fuck me right here, and no one would ever know.” 

She felt Thor slightly quiver as her breath brushed the side of his ear through her sensual whispers. 

He let out something akin to a low groan as Valkyrie leaned back from Thor, his expression a mix between pained and extremely turned on. 

Valkyrie’s face twisted into a smug smile at Thor’s expression. He wanted her so badly, and now he knew that she knew. 

But, because Valkyrie likes to tease, she leaned her head towards him, looking the god squarely in the eye. He looked every bit intimiding with his tense stance, clenched jaw, and aroused yet frustrated expression marring his sculpture-like features. 

But that only made her satisfaction that much sweeter as Valkyrie spoke again. 

“But we both know you won’t.”

And for good measure, Valkyrie gave Thor two quick pats on the cheek, as if she were patting a dog for being a good boy. 

And with that turned on her heel and walked out of the training facility, without so much as waiting to see the god’s reaction. 

Even still, she knew, without a doubt, from the distant sound of crackling lightning she heard as she left, that not only had she made the god of thunder embarrassed, but she had made him _angry_. 


End file.
